deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Percy Jackson
This is a What-If Death Battle made in collaboration with Aqua-pineapple-princess and RioluCraft FTW Screenshot 2016-01-18 at 12.33.34 AM.png|RioluCraft FTW Link vs percy jackson by madnessabe-d8h7r7r.jpg|Aqua-pineapple-princess Description The Hero of Hyrule and the Hero of Olympus face down. But can Link survive the waters of Posidon despite not knowing how to swim? Interlude Boomstick: When gods depend on you to save the world you KNOW you're awesome. Wiz: Such as Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Boomstick: And Perseus Jackson, the son of Posidon. Wiz: for this fight there will be some rules. Rules # Link will have his basic arsenal along with the four basic masks to make this fight even. # Percy can use Black Jack but Link can use Epona. # Percy is not allowed any outside help other than Black Jack the same goes for Link and Epona. Craft and Aqua: He's Wiz, he's Boomstick. Aqua: He's Craft. Craft: And she's Aqua. Boomstick: HEY THIS IS OUR SHOW GET OFF IT! Craft: Boomstick if you don't stop being so mean I will replace you with Terra and I will replace Wiz and I will send you BACK to ScrewAttack. And who knows what Aqua will do. Wiz: Anyways its our job to analyse their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Link Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0cgDxynCmY Wiz:Link is the multi-incarnated hero of Hyrule who's descendants have been heroes for generations. Boomstick: Oh so that's why they call him Link, his family is a chain of heroes and the Links haven't been broken. Wiz: Uuh yeh. Background: Age: around 17 Height: 5'7" Bears the spirit of the hero Left-Handed Multicarnate Humble and Brave Skilled in boxing and sumo-wrestling Wiz Link has a huge arsenal of weapons so we'll only put a few in it. He has the Mater Sword which is forged by the godess Hylia which can repel evil and is a holy weapon. Boomstick: It's indestructible and can shoot beams of energy when he is at full health. And it can reflect magic. Try and kill me now evil MAGICIANS!!! Craft: He has the medallions which can launch fire freeze foes temporally or cause earthquakes. Boomstick: GET OUT!!! Wiz: He has a boomerang which always returns to him, he has Bombs about 30, and five Bombchus which are tracking bombs, and his bombs are water-proof. Boomstick: He has the hook shot which can grab items, people, and walls. If I had it I'd... Wiz Nope. He has the Red Ring which removes 75% of damage and fire based attacks won't effect Link at all. Boomstick: He has the golden gauntlets which allow him to survive 1000 tons of pressure. Wiz: He also has the Pegasus boots which allow him to run as fast as a horse runs. Boomstick: Wiz are you a brony? Wiz: No but we might piss some off in the future. Or now http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Celestia_vs_Palutena Craft: Ooooh Kay? Moving on while you two want to piss off a big community good lick making it out alive. Link's masks well the ones were gonna use grant him some unspeakable power. He has one that can transform him into a Deku Scrub, which allows him to shoot snot from his nose/mouth thing. He has another that can transform him into a Goron which can allow him to shake the earth which is kinda redundant compared to the medallions. He also has the Zora mask which turns him into a Zora and allows him to swim and breathe under water. And finally He has the Fierce Deity mask which transforms him to the oldest and most powerful of the Links giving him a sword that is twice as strong as the Master Sword with the drawback that he needs to use both hands to hold it and can't use his shield. Boomstick: WOW! That was a bad idea Wiz. Wiz: Yeah back to Link and to do the maaaaask. Craft didn't Boomstick tell you to leave? Craft: Yes but when you guys decided to piss people off and then play Hyrule Warriors I had to fill in and it got pretty boring without a person with one liners. Boomstick points a gun at Craft. Boomstick: Get out jerk. Craft: Yeah Terra is gonna replace you. Wiz: Oh crap. Link has been shown worthy of the Triforce of courage, has fought through armies single handedly, is an expert puzzle solver, has fought one of the most wide varieties of foes, has very fast reflexes and can throw armored Gorons without the gauntlets. Boomstick: Link is a threat to all impurity or water temples heh. Shows Link's final smash in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Percy Jackson Wiz: After world war 2, the elder gods swore to cease siring children, due to the recent prophecy that foretells the next child of the big 3 gods will decide the fate of the world Boomstick: Too bad old thunderbritches broke the oath first, triggering Thalia grace to turn into a tree. Talk about a problem to PINE about! Eh? Eh? Wiz: No…heck no! So 3 years later Poseidon sired a boy who was destined to decide the fate of the gods. Perseus Jackson. Boomstick: But to hide his identity from the evil Greek monsters, he decided to leave his family. Talk about being a wet… Wiz: OK that’s enough water puns, speaking of water. As a son of Poseidon, Percy has the ability to manipulate the surrounding water to do whatever he wants, ranging from dousing opponents with water, healing his wounds and manipulating it into weapons like tridents. Aqua: He can also can trigger large earthquakes. Wiz: Woah! Where’d you come from! Aqua: If Craft gets a cameo, then it’s fair that I do! Boomstick: I dunno wiz, she might be annoying as Jocelyn. Moving on Percy has a awesome sword called annakl...ani…anaklut...how the heck do you pronounce that name! Aqua: Anaklusmos, it kind of makes sense because it’s Riptide in ancient Greek and Riptide is… Wiz: Moving on….Riptide is created from celestial bronze, a type of strong metal that can reduce monsters to dust. This sword has gone through many tenacious years of fighting with great warriors, ranging from Hercules himself and Zoe Nightshade. And to fool those pathetic mortals. Boomstick: Minus red-head and yours truly. Wiz: It disguises itself as a pen. Chiron: Percy, guard this with your life. *pulls out Riptide as a pen* Percy cautiously takes the pen and says…: dude…this…is a pen. Boomstick: And they say a pen is mightier than a sword. To come with this wicked sword, as a gift of thanks, his half-brother Tyson made him this awesome shield that is also made of celestial bronze. This shield has awesome durability as it’s able to break a celestial bronze sword that the best blacksmith in the camp made. Good one Jackson. Wiz: Percy also has Blackjack at his side, a black Pegasus that can fly at high speeds. Also, his swordsmanship is superb, able to defeat to defeat Luke Castellian to a stand-still. And bear in mind Luke has more experience, give or take 5 years. Boomstick: Percy’s fatal flaw is his tendency to be a nice guy. He’s willing to risk the world for people like his Mom, best friends and the girl who he loves despite her constantly calling him an idiot. Not only that Percy’s so nice that he’s willing to alert a ship full of all his enemies about a bomb. Great work Jackson.' ' Aqua: Percy’s battle skills always lie in his diagnose of ADHD. ADHD stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder just for your information. This mental problem makes it difficult for Percy to sit still BUT it also helps with Percy’s battle skills. It makes it easier for him to notice when his opponent is tensing up and where to strike. Wiz: Percy Jackson has committed many achievements as a demigod. Being able to defeat his own grandfather, the titan of time; beat the god of war in combat and even saved the world from itself. Boomstick: By beating the crap out of the world! Aqua: technically it was Leo but Percy stood there like an idiot and let all the praise sink into him. Boomstick: who cares! I’d kill to be a son of the sea god, earthquake man and the pony lord! Percy: My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that. Pre-FIGHT! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEMIGOD SWORD FIGHT DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT! Link is adventuring through the water temple until he gets to the boss room where Percy Jackson is standing talking to naiads learning why he was sent to the water temple. To retrieve something stolen from Poseiden years ago. Link doesn't see Dark Link like he normally does in this temple, but he sees Percy and assumes that Percy is the boss guarding the only thing that will make a truce between the people of Hyrule and the gods of Olympus. Percy sees Link ready for battle. Percy: You are no mortal but you are not allowed here right now, this business has to do with the gods. Link: Humph. Percy: If you won't leave than I am afraid I'll have to force you to. Percy grabs Riptide in pen form and makes it into the sword it really is. Link grabs the Master Sword and the Hylain Shield. FIGHT! Link immanently starts launching a few sword beams at Percy. Percy retaliates by launching some of the water nearby at the sword beams. Link then shoots some arrows at Percy to catch him off guard and then throws his boomerang at him causing Percy to be drawn near him. Link then tries to strike Percy with his sword only for Percy to reflect the attack and kick Link in the face. Link than hits the wall but than throws a bomb at Percy. Percy dodges the blast. Percy: Whoa! Dude stop. Anymore bombs would cause this place to collapse! Link throws a Bombchu at Percy which keeps following him until it explodes at his feat causing him to be knocked into the water healing him. Percy: Jerk move but you actually helped me. Link grabs Percy with the hookshot and then starts kneeing him in his "nether realms" until he looks pale and then throws him onto the wall. Percy: That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Percy uses the water to get him the treasure he was sent to collect and uses the water surrounding the temple to cause it to collapse. Link escapes the way he came by using the Pegasus boots to find Percy at the entrance on his Pegasus Blackjack. Percy: I'm only getting started. Link: Hyaaaah! Epona runs up to Link, and Link hops on. Percy shoots water at Link and Link counters it with ice from on of his medallions. BlackJack starts to fly in the air and Link finds a Deku Flower puts on his Deku mask and hops in the flower and starts gliding towards Percy. The two start shooting each other Percy using precipitation in the clouds to shoot water and Link shooting bubbles at Percy. Link than shoots a Deku Seed at Percy and accidentally hits BlackJack causing him to fall out of the sky. Link quickly switches his Deku Mask with his Goron mask and crushes BlackJack with his immense weight. Percy than charges up a giant wave attack. Percy: You killed my Pegasus, and now YOU MUST DIE! Percy tosses the giant waves at Link only for him to quickly switch his masks and become Zora Link and be completely unaffected by the waves. Percy than takes the fight to the water where Link slashes at Percy with a water blade and Percy slashes back with Riptide until Link realizes how much damage he took and escapes the water were Percy follows him. Percy: If you surrender I'll leave and you can live in peace, this battle has gone on too long. I talked to your horse Epona, Link. You know as well as I do that no matter what this isn't going to end well. Link ignores this warning and puts on the Fierce Deity mask and goes back to be the original hero. Link with his super powerful sword than rushes at Percy and Percy rushes at Link. Swords keep colliding until the jump up nears the water and both stand on it until the heroes impale each other with a fatal blow for one of the heroes and they both fall into the water. The water heals one of the heroes and washes him ashore. Percy: Good job that was a good fight Link. I’ll assure you, you’ll go to Elysium. K.O! Percy rides back to New York on BlackJack and a white blur crashes near him. he draws his sword and confronts it Post-FIGHT! Boomstick: GET IN THE BUNKER NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! Wiz: Uuuh you guys can take over. Craft: SWEET! Until the butt-hurt Legend of Zelda fans get here. While Link had the advantage in Power, Wisdom, and Aresonal. Percy has fought and taken down Gods Titans and Giants. Aqua: Percy has also trained under Chiron, who trained heroes such as Hercules and the first Perseus. Craft: And I beat your saying but composite Link STOMPS Percy! Right? Aqua: We were never using composite Link in the first place! And this fight was extremely close. Boomstick: I'M DOING THE PUN! In the end Percy Riptide through Link. Aqua: Boomstick, that sucked Craft: The winner is Percy Jackson. Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015